thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 673rd Hunger Games: Revival
'Intro' The dank old crypt smelled of old wood and wet books. You ignore this and enter anyways, the thought of gold entering your mind. The current president has offered you a thousand dollars in exchange for retrieving some stupid relic from the first presidents tomb. You chuckle as you kick a skull down the narrow hallway, thinking how this will be the easiest money in a long time. You would be eating better than you have in an eternity tonight. The skull you have been kicking down the hall continues to amuse you, until you apply a little too much force and the skull shatters as it hits a tomb. A sickening crunch echos throughout and the tombs door falls open. A pale, rotting corpse is revealed and an odor more powerful than anything you have ever smelled hits you almost off your feet. You take a step back, and re-evaluate your surroundings. The smell passes quickly, but a faint trace still lingers. You take a moment to get a better look at the thing. Its eyes are dark. Cold. Empty. It wears a small helmet upon its face and head. Looks squishy. You shutter and decide to keep walking, noting the small mace at it's side. Why would a dead man be buried with a mace? No matter. It must have been important to the guy. You shrug it off and keep walking. As you continue down the hallway, you note how many tombs there are. Almost hundreds. You keep getting the feeling someone is watching you, and you catch a glimpse of small blue lights peering from the darkness. You continue to write it off as paranoia and tricks of the light. You keep your head straight and finally make it to the center. The first tomb is there, but something feels off. You force with all your might to remove the lid. It shatters when it hits the ground. No. NO! The tomb opens, and there is nothing inside. Suddenly, a sharp pain fires up your leg. You look down and see an arrow tip sticking out the front of your leg. You scream in agony and horror as you turn around. There they are. The dead men, no longer dead. Their pale blue eyes staring blankly into you. You try and reach for your weapon to make a last stand, when another sharp pain enters your back. You are pulled back and land inside the tomb. You scramble to get up but hands are holding you down. Hundreds. Hundreds of eyes staring at you as you begin to accept your fate. Everything then stops. The hands hold you firm and prevent your movement, but you can hear nothing. Nothing but steady, heavy, footfall. Thud. Thud. Thud. You close your eyes. Try and think it is all a dream and you are back home, resting and fast asleep. The room falls quiet. You open your eyes and your heart nearly stops when you see the monster from earlier staring at you from directly above you, looking at you. Studding you. You let out a small gasp. The monster reels back and lifts it's mace far above it's head. The last coherent thought you have before your brain is turned to pulp and your face becomes a memory: Draugr. Your last breath fills the tomb, and all goes back to what it was before. 'Details' These games are heavily based on Skyrim (Due to my addiction at the moment) Your tributes will be locked in a maze spanning 5 Miles long and 5 Miles wide. Traps await. No bloodbath, but no worries. The Draugr are waiting. There are 50 Draugr in the maze. Easy on their own, but not fun in a group. Not only that, but all fallen tributes become Draugr and continue to fight until their second death. Weapon restrictions: 7 main weapons. Sword, Axe, Mace, Greatsword, Battleaxe, Warhammer and Bow are allowed. Materials to construct traps are provided as well. Poison dart traps, Sword thrusts and Fire are some of the traps. They may be hung from the roof, a pressure plate, or a tripwire. At the center of the maze is the cornucopia, surrounding the first tomb. There is one of all weapons, Plus one additional special weapon for the lucky ones. Starting points are randomized but 2 tributes will start alongside each other always. Have fun. Tributes Jayda Idylwyld POV I stood on the pedestal as it rose up towards the arena. Since I got to the capital and all during training, no ghosts seemed to show. Volunteering maybe wasn't such a bad idea. I cleared my head and got ready to look for supplies at the cornucopia. Hopefully there was an axe near the corner so I could avoid the bloodbath. As the pedestal finally came to the top, I was shocked to say the least. There was no cornucopia. There wasn't anything, really. Just a small room. A dead body sat in the corner. Looked almost, mummified. I continued looking around and saw a second platform rise up. A girl stood upon it, looking nervous and tense. I didn't recognise her, but from the look she shot my way, she recognised me and had no intent of losing to me. Seeing as how no other platforms or signs of life were nearby, I tried to talk to her. Maybe there could be an alliance. "Hey." I started. She ignored me. "There isn't anyone else here you know. I don't really know where we are or what we are doing, but I feel it would be safer if we stuck together. An alliance." I proposed. The girl seemed to brush it off for a moment, before having the decency to reply. "You want me, a total stranger, to ally with you, a member of a family with more power than the capital itself?" She replied, hostility in her tone. "If my family had more power, would I really be forced into these games?" I asked. "You arent forced. You volunteered." She said without even looking at me. Crap, she had me there. I guess it's useless pushing this further. A voice echoed from within the chamber, seeming from nowhere. It announced that the countdown will start. A hologram appeared in front of me and the girl, counting down from 10. I tore my eyes away from it for a small moment, trying to find a weapon. I looked back at the mummified body in the corner. There is a small bag wrapped around the bodies neck. Supplies I assume. I looked back at the countdown. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, BANG! A cannon-shot echoed throughout the cavern, hurting my ears a little. This small stun was all it took for the girl to get a lead on me. She seems to have seen the bag as well, charging for the bag. She got to it first, as expected. But in her haste she missed something. As she ran past me, I noticed something tucked between the platforms. A small dagger. Better than nothing I guess. Picking it up, I looked over to see if the girl had removed the supplies. She was pulling and pulling, but nothing. The rope was too small to come over the corpse's head and too thick to break with force or hand. I began to laugh slightly, the knife was ment for the bag. I guess I could come back for it. I turned to run, but hesitated. I saw yet another thing she didn't. The corpse's eyes lighting up. A pale blue. His arm lunged forward from his side, grabbing the girl's leg. Caught off-guard the girl screamed. I rushed forwards, knife ready. Although not my main weapon choice, I was smart enough. Pointy thing goes in person, person dies. Or, zombie in this case. The thing had climbed on top of the girl, ready to kill. I made it there just before it sunk its teeth into the girl. The blade pushed its way inside the skull with a small crunch. I ripped the blade out and backed away to see if the girl was alive, and if she was, if she was hostile. She seemed more shocked than anything. I walked over. "Want to reconsider the alliance? I told you we would need each other." The girl seemed hesitant, but seeing the glint of the dagger, she said yes. I helped her to her feet and asked her name. She said it was Kennedy. Nice name. We didn't need to think twice before diving into the supplies bag. I cut the rope and we looked inside. It was empty, except for another small coil of rope. Not longer than a foot and a half. She almost died. For a rope. I could tell these games were not going to be fun. Fjord Holt POV The steady sound of hydraulics filled my ears as my platform went upwards. Thoughts ran though my head. Meta was not here for support, so I had to watch myself. Training was fine, but the other careers didn't seem to take to me as a leader. A few did show signs of following, but there were enough uneasy stares to tell me not everyone agreed. The hydraulics came to a sudden stop as the platform entered the arena. A quick look around told me this was not going to be a standard games. A stone room, maybe 10 feet by 10 feet. Just enough to fit two platforms and a small sword near the one doorway in or out of the room. On the other platform I saw the kid I was starting with. We were all suprised to see him in training. He seemed completely normal on first glance, but he spoke to no one. When training tests came, we were all stunned. The kid looked at the sword in his hands, then back at the judges. He quickly dropped it and asked in a very loud, choppy voice "WEN DO I GET TO KIL DEM?" He pointed to us as he did so. Oh my god. The kid had a damn Mental Disability. Here he was, in all his glory, on the platform beside me. I think his name was Colby or Calvin or something. I have no idea. He took one look at me, then clearly got exited. He grew bloodlust in his eyes. As he was staring me down, a screen showed in front of us with a countdown. It started from 10. But as soon as the damn screen flashed, the kid lunged for me, jumping from one platform to the next. He had not touched the ground, so no explosion could occur. Damn gamemakers probably hoped for this. Give the kid a fighing chance. I was caugh offguard by his lunge, and even more suprised whenhis fist connected. He may have been special, but he had a punch. I recovered fast enough, and saw the countdown at 5 seconds. I had choices. I didn't want to kill this kid, but it seems like a me-or-him kind of situation. I could try and outlast the kid, then run, but he would just get killed off by another tribute, and who knows how cruel they will be. I took a deep exhale, and prepaired myself for another punch. When the kid threw it, I quickly grabbed his arm, and jerked it towards the edge. Fear flashed in his eyes. He didn't want to die. I thought of my father. He didn't want to die either, but he deserved it. He pushed me too hard. As much as I loved him, he was too strict and his stubborn pride made him arrogent. He deserved to die, but this kid didnt. I held on as the countdown went on. 3, 2, 1- Before the cannon could go off, the damn kid bit me. I wanted to hold on. ''I did. ''But the kid caught me off guard once more. He fell back, not realizing the effect of his actions. His head his the ground first, but it didnt matter. The explosion blew it apart anyways. The force shot me back against the far wall, smashing my head against it. A huge wave of pain shot through me as I hit the ground. No explosion. The kid was less than a second away from surviving. Poor Bastard. I tried to get up, but the throbbing in my head was too much. I landed back on the ground, and darkness began to close in. Category:Hunger Games Category:Horrorpony11